


How Long?

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Klaine + "How long has it been?" I originally put this under my tumblr drabbles but people on tumblr liked it so I'm putting it by itself in case I wanna write a follow up :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long?

“How long has it been?”

Blaine glanced to the left at the oven timer distractedly as he diced up red pepper. They had just started dinner preparations so he hardly understood why Kurt was already asking. “Um…I don’t know, maybe six minutes?”

Kurt chuckled, giving Blaine pause.  He resumed chopping slowly, half his mind now on what he could have missed. How long had it been since what? Since they had been on a date night? Since their last karaoke night? Since they visited Ohio?

“How long has it been since I’ve let you come, pet?”

 Blaine’s heart jumped to his throat and his hand stuttered, though luckily he had been cutting slow enough to prevent any injury. “S-Sir?”

Kurt sighed condescendingly, sending a thrill down Blaine’s spine and a rush of eagerness to please. Suddenly Blaine was whirled around to face Kurt’s unimpressed sneer.

“Did I stutter, pet?”

“No Sir!” He gasped out, already feeling weak at the knee. “Sorry Sir,” he cleared his throat as Kurt raised an impatient eyebrow. “Nine days, Sir.” His voice was strained, desire flooding through his system.

“Mhmm that’s right,” Kurt patted his cheek, “and why is that?”

“Because-” Blaine squirmed, throwing a glance to the abandoned vegetables. “But Sir- the dinner,”

“Kneel.” Kurt ordered harshly.

Blaine obeyed immediately, bowing his head.

“Your job is to be mine, not to worry about dinner,” Kurt soothed before his voice hardened once more. “Now look at me and answer the question. Why haven’t I let you come in nine days?”

An uncomfortably hot flush seemed to consume Blaine’s entire body as he met his Dom’s eyes. “I masturbated without permission, Sir.”

“That’s right; you played with my cock, didn’t you?”

Blaine nodded shamefully.

“Dirty boy.” Kurt clicked his tongue. “But I’m willing to be generous. I will let you come today, but you have to ask for what I want to put you through.”

Blaine’s cock leapt to attention at the mere thought of coming, and he barely suppressed a moan. “Yes Sir yes Sir please.”

Kurt laughed, eyes squinting in the way Blaine loved. “So eager, didn’t even need to hear my conditions did you pet?” He stroked Blaine’s cheek before turning and leaving him kneeling on the kitchen floor. “Put any perishables away in the fridge and come into the bedroom.”

Blaine hurried to obey, desperate for the promised relief.

*

It was well over thirty minutes later and Blaine was floating. Lost in a haze of overwhelming sensation where his cock (no, Kurt’s cock) was his only tether to the world outside his head. Blaine’s thighs burned, beads of sweat trickling down his legs as he struggled to hold the difficult position. His muscles shook against his will and his hands dug into his own scalp for purchase, making him wince at the pull in his air.

Almost immediately after entering the room Kurt brought him to his knees again; legs spread, back straight, and hands behind his head. Self-bondage – Blaine’s least and most favorite way for Kurt to control his body. With a kiss to the forehead his Dom had secured a blindfold over his eyes and stepped back, staring at Blaine in silence. Blaine thought that would be the hardest part, fighting against the instinct to squirm while feeling his Dom’s gaze on him, until Kurt finally confirmed his fate.

Blaine was jolted back to reality with a gasp as slick fingertips kissed the root of his cock, and he winced away from the painful tease of pleasure that would follow. He turned his covered eyes in the direction of Kurt’s chuckle, wishing he could see the love behind his Dom’s calm and cruel focus on Blaine’s suffering.

“No Sir, nooo,” Blaine’s pleas became a groan as a tight, wet fist squeezed the head of his cock.

“Oh pet,” came Kurt’s dripping reminder, “I seem to remember you agreeing to…how many edgings was it?”

The hand continued its slow descent down Blaine’s cock, the sensation choking any reply from his throat.

“Pet.” Kurt warned, completing his stroke and following it with a hard wet slap to Blaine’s cock.

Blaine jumped violently with a moan, breathing heavily. “Oh! Ten Sir…ten edgings.” He squeezed his eyes tight under the blindfold. There had been an overly dry edging, another with so much lube it was uncomfortable, one where it felt like Kurt’s hand had been sitting in ice, and another with some cream that burned uncomfortably warm. Yet another had been almost entirely focused on his balls, which now swung heavily between his dripping thighs.

“Mhmm,” Kurt returned for three fast, hard strokes before stopping again, leaving Blaine’s cock to hump nothing. “Well since you’re already complaining on number six let’s add one more, shall we? Make it an even eleven.”

Blaine shamelessly cried out, mind too far gone to protest. Tears dampened the blindfold as Kurt viciously stroked him in earnest, bringing him closer and closer to the still-forbidden edge.

Time after time Blaine cried out, cock burning and aching and leaking as his release was denied over and over again. But he took it all gladly; somewhere in his center more powerful than the need to come or the pain of overstimulation was the joy of his submission to Kurt. Knowing that he was being used as his Master wished was his greatest pleasure.

“You may come pet.”

The melodious permission ignited Blaine’s senses, electrifying his muscles as he finally erupted over his Dom’s hand and onto his own chest. A realm of tension released, Blaine allowed himself to fall, coasting towards the soft landing of subspace.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me pet.”

Collected in Kurt’s arms, Blaine felt himself being moved to the bed and he sighed happily as the praise washed over him like cool waves over a tender burn.

“Thank you Sir,” Blaine made sure to whisper before Kurt wrapped his arms around him, gently holding Blaine’s wrists so they were pulled to his chest. He was safe.


End file.
